


Sexting

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexting, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Balthazar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginee sexting Balthazar, Based off of Dirty Supernatural Imagines Tumbler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if there should be a part two... I think I will but I love feed back so tell me if you liked it

A smile made its way to your face as you sat in the booth across from Sam and Dean at the dinner, looking at your phone

Balty: Hello, sexy ;)

You: Hey babe. Sup?

Balty: Mhh just thinking about how you feel around my cock

A blush spread across your cheeks as you crossed your legs and bit your lip. Glancing up, you found Dean and Sam distracted by each other so you continues.

You: And I love how you feel inside me babe, I love how you make me cum so hard around your big delicious cock

Balty: When I see you next, Im gonna eat you out until your pussy is sore

You made a small mew as your panties became damp with each text he sent.

Balty: Fuck you into the mattress, have your hands tied above your head, blindfolded.

You bit you lip and looked up at the brothers before taking a bite of your (F/F) and looking back down at the phone in your lap

Balty: Then ill bring you right to your peak, then stop before you cum. I know how you Love me teasing you~

"(y/n) who ya textin?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face as he chewed his pie

"S-someone" you stuttered as you phone vibrated again. You glanced down at it

Balty: I love hearing you beg for my cock, how you moan and whimper, begging me to fuck you and let you cum

"Fuck" you whispered before replying

You: Or maybe Ill have you tied up on the bed, Maybe Ill blindfold you. make you beg to take off the cock ring Id put on you. Make you bed for me to ride you all night.

You couldn't believe you were sexting in public. And of Couse, karma for that prank you played on Dean, came right back and bit you in the ass. Dean reached over and stole your phone

"Hey" you exclaimed, reaching for you phone. Your hand was swatted away as Dean scrolled through your texts, smirking.

"I didn't know you were so kinky and dirty (y/n)" He said, showing Sam the texts. You snatched your phone and got up, glaring at the two who were giggling.

"Real mature, Im leaving" you say, walking away from your table and out of the dinner. 'Hey Balthazar, you wanna come get me and we can have some fun' you prayed, looking up. In an instant, you were laying naked, tied up on Baltys bed. Your legs were spread and your arms above your head, and there at the foot of the bed, was Balthazar, wine in hand as he licked his lips, looking at your naked form

"Bonjour sexy, I see tu are already wet for moi~" he sang, walking over to the side of the bed, running his hand up your leg, thigh and down your thigh, rubbing your clit with his finger.

"Mmmh" you moaned, arching your back, rolling your hips, but he plled away.

"Maintenant, maintenant, je veux vous taquiner, tu te souviens? Im va vous apporter à votre limite et vous faire mendier"(Now, now, I want to tease you, remember? I'm going to bring you to your limit and you beg) he said In that sexy French that turned you on.

"Damn it Balty" you whimpered as he walked away, placing his glass down on the table and snapping his fingers. Suddenly you went able to see anything, only able to feel the vibrating pressure on your clit, rubbing in hard circles, you moaned loudly and arched your back, rolling your hips.

"Tu es si sexy comme ça, la vue de vous me donne envie de vas te faire encule dans le matelas pour le moment." (You look so sexy like this, the sight of you makes me want to fuck you into the mattress right now.) Balthazar growled, leaning down and sucking and biting your neck, leaving little bite-marks down your neck and chest. A small mew of pleasure escapes your lips as he takes one of your perky buds into his mouth while he roles the other between his index and thumb.

"Balthazar~" you moan, the vibrator still rubbing hard circles on your clit bringing you closer to your climax. He removes the vibrator and inserts three fingers, moving them fast, curling them slightly so they just brush against your g-spot. Just as you were about to come he pulled his fingers out. You whined in protest but that quickly changed to a loud moan as his tongue licked up your cunt, lingering on your clit before he gently bit it and started to suck on it.

"Ahhhh!" you yelled, extremely close to your climax, just about to come but he pulled away again.

"Ngh- Balty------------" you whine, bucking your hips, trying to get some friction. You heard him chuckle as you felt the bed shifting and the snap of fingers. Without warning, Balthazar plunged into you, thrusting hard and fast, causing you to cum almost immediately. You screamed in pure bliss as he continued to fuck you hard, you pulled against the restraints, aching to touch him. As you came down from your high your brought right back up to it. Balthazar's mouth is on your nipples as his hands grasp your hips. The sound of skin slapping skin and moans filled the room.

"fuck, votre si serré, vous vous sentez tellement fichu good.Ugh venir sur bébé, je veux que vous foutre de moi." (fuck, your so tight, You feel so damn good.Ugh come on babe, i want you to cum with me.) He growled against your skin. His dick felt so good inside you, the pleasure was over whelming as his thumb rubbed against your clit in hard circles. Soon your next climax came and so did Balthazar.

"I-Im gonn-" you moaned then yelled in pleasure as your walls tightened around his cock and you came hard, Balty followed shortly after, you felt his hot seed rush into you as his thrusts started to slow down as you came down from your high. As he pulled out you could feel the mixture of your own and his cum running down your thigh. With a snap the ropes and blind fold came off and you were in a baggy shirt. Balty lay down beside you and pulled you into a deep kiss while pulling you close to him.

"Je te aime" he whispered against your lips.

"I love you too, next time Ill have you tied down on the bed" you whispered before closing your eyes and cuddling into his chest.


End file.
